1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gesture recognition module and a gesture recognition method, and more particularly, to a gesture recognition module and a gesture recognition method with a low complexity and a high accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress and spread of a high-speed network, a user can watch digital contents and multimedia information via a computer or a set-top box. In general, the user is needed to input a command to the computer or the set-top box via an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc., to control the computer or the set-top box, e.g., select or display the digital contents and the multimedia information. That is, it is difficult to control the computer or the set-top box, if the user does not (or is not inconvenient to) use the abovementioned input devices. Thus, convenience of the computer or the set-top box is limited.
On the other hand, as technology of image recognition becomes more and more mature, gaming devices with the image recognition are provided by video game manufacturers, peripheral devices with the image recognition are provided by computer manufacturers and liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions (TVs) with the image recognition are provided by appliance manufacturers. Thus, the user can control a gaming device, a peripheral device or a LCD TV via the image recognition. Among various types of the image recognition, one of widely used image recognition is gesture recognition. When controlling an abovementioned device via the gesture recognition, the user needs to make a predetermined gesture in front of a detector (e.g., camera) coupled to the device. Then, the device can determine (i.e., recognize) a command inputted by the user, and execute an operation corresponding to the command.
However, accuracy of the gesture recognition is easily affected by the user and/or environment, such as resolution of image, integrity of gesture, sufficiency of light source and/or complexity of background. Thus, it may be difficult for the device to capture the image which is clear enough. As a result, a wrong decision may be made, and a wrong command or no command may be executed. Although an image recognition algorithm with a higher complexity or the detector with a higher cost can be used to improve the accuracy of the gesture recognition, manufacturing cost increases accordingly and sales of the products may be degraded. Thus, improving the accuracy of the gesture recognition with a lower cost is a topic to be discussed and addressed.